The present invention relates to a power transfer system, and in particular to a no break power transfer system which is suitable for use in aircraft, although it can equally be applied to many other distribution environments.
Typically a multi-engined aircraft will have a generator associated with each engine. The generators are driven via a speed control mechanism such that each generator operates at a nominally constant output frequency, generally to provide a 400 Hz electrical supply. However, it will be appreciated that electrically isolated generators will tend to drift both in frequency and phase with respect to one another. However, some aircraft employ variable frequency (VF) generator systems. In these systems the electrical supply frequency varies with engine speed, and is typically between 380 and 780 Hz.
When aircraft is stationary on the ground, its electrical system is often powered from a ground based generator set. Before the aircraft can take off, responsibility for servicing the aircraft""s electrical loads needs to be transformed from the ground based generator set to one or more of the aircraft""s own generators. This requires switching one or more of the aircraft electrical buses such that they receive power from the aircraft generators. There is also the possibility on a multi-engined aircraft that a generator may need to be switched from one aircraft bus to another aircraft bus during flight. This may, for example, be because of varying xe2x80x9chotolxe2x80x9d loads on the electrical system, such as galley or air conditioning loads, or it may be because of the need to respond to some other change in the aircraft""s electrical distribution system or generating capacity.
As noted before, the electrically isolated generators will have random phase and frequency differences. This is certainly true in variable frequency systems as individual generators will be working at different speeds. It is also true in a fixed frequency system even though each generator is nominally operating at 400 Hz. As a result, merely connecting a second generator to an aircraft bug already supplied by one generator is not possible as it would result in transient current and voltage fluctuations and shock loads in rotate electrical machines connected to the electrical generating system. In general, aircraft systems are already designed to handle these shock load conditions, but passengers can find it disconcerting when the aircraft lights temporarily extinguish or flicker,
One method of transferring power in a variable frequency system is to use a variable frequent intermediate power source, such as an inverter or an auxiliary power unit (APU). This enables the frequency and phase of the intermediate power source to be matched to the aircraft generator for long enough to enable conventional contactors to be used for no-break power transfer. However such systems would be complicated and for in flight use would require the operation of the APU or would incur weight penalty of an inverter unit
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a power transfer apparatus for selectively connecting generators to a distribution bus, comprising a controller for monitoring the outputs of first and second generators in order to determine when the outputs of the generators are matched to within a predetermined range, and to operate a connection device to couple the generators together or to switch a load from one generator to the other when their outputs are matched, the connection device comprising at least one solid state device.
Thus, the applicant has realised that in order to avoid voltage transients in the generating system, the outputs of the generators should be monitored, and optionally the generator speeds adjusted, to bring the output waveforms into near conformity.
Preferably the controller monitors the output voltage of at least first and second generators so as to determine the phase difference and voltage difference between their outputs. The power transfer is not performed until their outputs are within a predetermined phase error range of one another. This avoids the possibility of connecting the generators together when one is, for example, at its peek positive voltage value whilst the other is at its peak negative voltage value, or of handing a load from one generator to another when either, has a significant non-zero instantaneous output voltage.
Preferably the power transfer is only performed when the generator output voltages are within a predetermined voltage error range, and most preferably the output of each generator should be near 0 volts. Thus the power/load transfer is only performed when both generator outputs are near 0 volts, and the rate of change of voltage for both generators is either positive (rising) or negative (falling). In this way, voltage and current transients are effectively minimised.
The applicant has realised that, in the context of a 400 Hz aircraft electrical system each complete electrical cycle lasts only 2.5 ms. Furthermore, if switching is restricted to the period only when both voltages are at or about 0 volts, say for example within 5xc2x0 within the electrical cycle either side of the zero crossing, then each switching window is approximately 70 xcexcs wide. In the context of variable frequency systems the timing requirements for transferring a load from one generator to another can be even more onerous.
Electromechanical power contactors used to switch aircraft systems typically take about 15 ms to close. Thus, if it is desired to perform a no-break power transfer it has hitherto been necessary to adjust the generator speeds to match the frequency and phase of the generators for a period of about 15 ms in order to allow the contactor to operate. This is only realistically possible in constant frequency systems. Once the generators are connected together they become eletrically locked in frequency and phase with each other.
In the context of variable frequency electrical systems it is not possible to match the frequency and phase of the generators. It is also not advisable to connect the generators together as they will form a mismatched motor-generator pair and large currents will be caused to flow.
It has hitherto been necessary in variable frequency systems to isolate the load from one generator before connecting it to another generator. Thus, the load is temporarily deprived of power. This may be noticed by passengers observing the cabin lights extinguishing and returning. This may lead to undesirable levels of anxiety amongst passengers.
The applicant has realised that solid state devices can be used to switch the generators into electrical connection with each other or to perform a break before make bus hand over during the relatively short switching window. Additionally, if the solid state switch is in parallel with an electromechanical contactor, then the solid state switch is effectively only required to hear the full generator output for the 15 ms or so that it takes for the contactor to close.
Preferably the solid state switch comprises one or more transistors, such as power IGBTs, MOSFETs, thyristors or triacs. In the case of MOSFETs, IGBTs or thyristors, one or more MOSFETs, IGBTs or thyristors is provided for the alternative half cycle of the voltage waveforms as these are effectively mono directional devices.
Preferably the electromechanical contactor and the or each semiconductor device have independent control lines such that the mechanical and semiconductor switches can be independently controlled. Thus, for generator shutdown or hand-over, the mechanical contactor can be opened before the associated semiconductor switch is opened, thereby assuring that generator hand-off also occurs at the zero crossing point in the generator""s generating cycle.
Although it is desirable that the power switching should be transferred in a seamless or no break manner, clearly it is also important that the power transfer should be deterministic, in that it must be assured that the operation is completed within a set time period. Thus, advantageously, upon a power transfer request being sent to the controller, a timer is initiated and if the power transfer has not been performed within a maximum time period, then the electromechanical contactors are operated in order to switch the load from one generator to another with voltage or current transients being accepted as a consequence of this action.
In order to achieve a no-break power transfer of a load from one generator to another, especially in variable frequency systems, it is desirable that the transfer is performed rapidly.
Preferably a first generator is disconnected from the load momentarily before the second generator is connected. Because the hand-over occurs around the zero volt point in the power curve the hand-over is effectively xe2x80x9cseamlessxe2x80x9d. In order to achieve this the electromechanical contactor of a first generator may advantageously be opened just prior to the transfer of the load from the first generator to a second generator. In order to implement this it is preferable that convergence or near convergence of the generator wave forms can be identified in advance, although it follows that the prediction of convergence needs only to be made in advance of convergence by a period corresponding to the contactor""s switching time, say 10 to 15 ms and/or that of the semiconductor switch which may be a number of microseconds.
According to a second aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of selectively connecting generators to a distribution bus, comprising the steps of monitoring the outputs of first and second generators in order to determine when the outputs are matched to within a predetermined range, and operating a connecting device comprising at least one solid state switch to couple the generators together or to switch a load from one generator to the other via the at least one solid state switch when their outputs are matched.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of connecting a first AC generator to a bus which is already connected to an AC generator, comprising the step of operating a solid state switching device to connect first generator to the bus
Preferably the generator already connected to the bus is disconnected from the bus momentarily before the first AC generator is connected to the bus.
Preferably the solid state switching device is in parallel with a mechanical or electromechanical contactor which is closed soon after the solid state device has been operated, thereby reducing the power handling requirements of the solid state device